An existing computer fitting product mouse includes two categories: wired mice and wireless mice. The wireless mice are arranged to be bald tailless mice, and transmission and emission states of a wireless signal are invisible. The category of mice has a rigid appearance and has difficulty in catering to fashionable and dynamic needs pursued by a younger generation.